Gifts and Curses
by ScullyBliss
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter various hunts and run in with a hunter. What troubles might lead?
1. Chapter 1

So I started this story a long two years ago and stopped writing it. My friend found it the other day and we write a bunch of pointless stories so we wanted to write one that we could share with everyone. What we decided to do is continue on with my story which was formally called Run Run Run the Boogeyman is out to Get You into a more of a storyline that you would see in the show with new cases each week and such. The first part is a bit rushed and then we switched to point of views because we tend to like point of views better. I hope you bear with us and hope you'll read our fan fiction. Please leave comments on how we can better the writing or review the chapters. We like feedback, especially from our very first story we want to share with everyone. Okay enough of me rambling and I'll let you guys read the story now.

Kissthecrazy is other author btw.

--

Chapter 1

It was the cold winter season Sam and Dean were on the road for about 10 hours before actually call it a night and find a motel to crash in. It had been one hell of a night the night before having to kick some demon ass.

"Welcome to Merryville, Wisconsin, population 1,050" Dean said as they passed the welcome sign to Merryville. Sam wasn't paying attention to a word Dean had said because he was out of it and tired. All he wanted was to get to a motel soon so he could relax and soon he saw a sign that said 'Tom's resort next mile'. They got to the resort and Dean went to go get a room for them while Sam got their things from the car.

A couple minutes later Dean approached Sam "Dude come on were in room 112"  
They got to the room and Dean began to speak "They call this a resort its more like a motel that smells of cigarettes and ass, and the name Tom's resort? Maybe it should be called peeping tom's resort considering there's like a hole in the wall here" Dean said pointing out a hole a wall had had that was by the side of the bed on the left.

Sam was out of it and wasn't really listening to his brother talk about the crap ass place they had to stay in once again so he just threw himself onto one of the beds and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep though it was something he lacked but couldn't do because it always made him remember that night that he found Jess up on the ceiling burning.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Dean said as he went into the bathroom. Sam got up from the bed a couple minutes after Dean had gone in for a shower and got his lap top out of his bag. He started to research local newspapers to see if there was anything unusual going around in the little town of Merryville, Wisconsin. Something caught Sam's eye while reading any weird occurrences happening in the town and came across one. The title read "Children Missing, Parents devastated" and Sam read on, the article was stating that there was a rise of children missing and parents don't know where they are. There was no evidence to show if the kids were kidnapped by someone everything was clean and there were no traces on who could have taken the kids. After reading the article Sam went on researching on any supernatural creature that it could be and came to the conclusion of only one thing The Boogeyman.  
When Dean came out of the shower he saw Sam writing some stuff down and knew he was searching for some abnormal happenings in the town.

"Hey, I found something I think its worth hunting" Sam said still writing and not looking up.

"Yeah and what's that?"

Sam had filled Dean in on the article he had read and told him the conclusion he had reached.  
"The boogeyman?"

"Yeah I know I didn't think they existed but I guess they still do"

"Ok well what leads you this shenanigan, Sam?"

"Well the story of the boogeyman is he comes from underneath your bed and snatches you away and then the kids are never heard of again and these kids disappear after their parents put them to bed, the next day-

"The parents walk in to wake the kids up and they realize they are missing" Dean said as he finished Sam's sentence.

"So it leaves no trace whatsoever so I was thinking maybe we could talk to the recent families that have missing kids and see what they have to say about the children missing. Problem is they won't want to talk to us"

"Well they will have to talk to someone who investigating this mystery so I say we play cops and robbers us being the cops of course and there being no robbers unless they are our supernatural enemies." Dean responded

"Impersonating cops? Dean this is a small town and they wont buy it."

"Well we are new cops that were moved this location and are part of this new investigation of missing children"

"ok so we will ask questions and check out the "crime scene" and search for any evidence and see where it takes us from there." Sam said

"ok well I'm gonna catch some Z's you gonna stay up?" Dean asked knowing his brother would say he would stay up. Dean was concerned for Sam knowing he really wasn't sleeping and when he did he would have nightmares of Jess and he would wake up scared like the life had been sucked out of him and sometimes screamed of pain.

"Nah, I am gonna research a little more" Sam had said and that's what he did till 3 in the morning.

Chapter 2

"This is so wrong" Sam said as they knocked on the recent family who had missing children. Sam and Dean were dressed as county officers and had fake id's ready to show the family that they were "cops".

"Think of it as training to becoming a lawyer"

"Lawyers don't do this dude criminals and con artists do and lawyers save their asses when they break the laws"

"Yeah you see your just beginning to get the concept of being a lawyer college boy"

At that moment the door opened and a middle aged woman was standing right before him. "Can I help you?" the woman asked

"Hi miss we are with the county police I'm Jim meadows and this is my partner Francis Baker. Were investigating on the ongoing occurrence of children missing in the town and you were the most recent family affected by it, we'd like to ask you a couple of questions Miss-

"Thompson, yeah sure come in" the woman said.

The interview had taken about a half hour and after the interview they checked for any clues in the children's rooms. They had asked Ms. Thompson if she had any idea who had snatched the children but she said didn't know. Ms. Thompson had 3 kids a 15 yr old named Andrea, Jason who was 12 yrs old, and then the youngest Manny who was 8. She said the kids were taken in order from oldest to youngest. First it had been Andrea and the next day it was Jason and the day after it was Manny. Ms. Thompson said they were going through a tough time since they had recently lost their father in a car accident.

While checking the bedrooms they noticed the same repeated scratches on the floor they were discrete and hard to be seen but the boys looked around carefully before they ended their investigation.

After their investigation the boys went back to the motel to change their clothes and to go get something to eat at the diner a couple of blocks away from the motel. They talked about theories of how to kill the boogeyman but they ended up not figuring it out since more research was needed to discuss the killing of the creature.

"I'm gonna go pay the bill" Dean told Sam

"Yeah ok I am gonna wait for you in the car"

"Sure dude"

After paying the bill Dean spotted 3 young girls entering the diner. They seemed to be in their twenties and Dean went to approach them and whoo them.

"Hey girls, what's up?

"Hey nothing much" said one of the girls with blonde hair  
"So what are your names?" Dean asked since the girls seemed to be into him and he was into them

"I'm Holly, and this is Jenny and Kay." Said the blonde girl once again

"So do you know any good bars around here" Dean asked casually

" Yeah but its too bad that were 15 so we can't get in"

"Ok nice talking to you guys but I have to go now" Dean said in shock thinking girls these days they seem to look older than they really are nowadays.  
Dean approached his brother who was waiting for him to open the car doors.

" I see you were trying to pick someone up so let me guess they gave you their number?" Sam asked as Dean was opening the car door.

"Dude what makes you think that I got their numbers? Does it occur to you that I just greeted them and wanted to make some conversation with them?"

Sam looked at his brother with his facial features telling Dean to come on and be real.

"Yeah, nah I didn't get their numbers"

"Let me guess they had boyfriends?"

"Worse, they were underage" Dean said and from that Sam burst out laughing hysterically

"Dude its not that funny"

"Yeah it is, I mean you hit on 15 yr old girls"

"Keep on laughing but at least they were honest enough not to lie to me"

"Yeah but if they didn't and something happened between the two of you would be in deep shit"

"Ok your enjoying this a bit too much"

"Yeah well it's not everyday you hit on underage girls Dean"

" I swear these girls look older every year probably from all the powdering their noses that they do, ok come on we need to get going and start researching"

At that same moment Sam began to feel a strong headache coming and he knew it was one of those headaches that he got when he got a vision.  
At that same moment the pain became more intense that he fell to his knees holding his head. Dean noticed Sam wasn't ok and that he was going to have a vision so he rushed to his side making sure he would be ok.

"Owww" Sam screamed

A second later his visions began he saw a teenage girl it was the girl that Dean was talking to in the diner and she was being taken by the boogeyman. He saw how scared she was and how she tried to scream but the boogeyman had put his hand on her mouth to keep from screaming. After the vision finished Sam gasped.

"What did you see?" Dean asked in a worried and concerned voice.

"I saw one of the girls from the diner get taken by the boogeyman" Sam said scared from what he had just seen.

"Which girl was it?"

"The girl you were talking to the blonde girl"

"That was Holly, she introduced herself and her friends so she told me her name was Holly" Dean responded.

"We got to do something Dean warn her!"

"We will but if we tell her there's a high chance that she won't believe us so we need to figure out how to kill the boogeyman before we do anything"

Sam nodded and they got into the impala. While Dean was driving he asked Sam "Are you gonna be ok because you look like your about to hurl?"

"I'm fine Dean lets just get back to the motel and figure out how to kill the boogeyman"

Chapter 3

The boys drove back to the motel and Sam got onto his computer to do some research. He read something about killing a boogeyman and he showed his brother what he found.

"So this is saying we kill it with rock salt?"

"Yep that's what it says; now we gotta figure out how to get into Holly's bedroom, I mean obviously we can't pretend to be her parents and into her house uninvited."

"Well first things first we have to find out where she lives"

After asking multiple people where Holly lives they figured out that she lived in 45-75 solo road.

When they got to Holly's place Sam rang the bell. While waiting for someone to answer the door Sam rubbed his hands together since it was a cold night and he was underdressed for the weather as well as Dean was.

A man answered the door

"Hello sir"

"Hello, how may I help you boys?"

"umm well…"Sam said

Dean cut in and said "We were wondering if you would let us come into your home so we can explain something important to you"

"Is this regarding the divorce? I told Valerie that she could get the kids when Holly and Shirley during their vacations off from school"

"Sorry sir but this has nothing to do with your divorce but we do have a serious manner to discuss with you" Sam responded

"Well what is it?"

"Well as you know there has been a number of missing kids and we think your children are next"

"Is this a sick joke?"

"No unfortunately it isn't I wish it were. You need to take us up to your kid's bedroom right now so we can see what's been taking these kids"

"Someone kidnaps them and that's all nothing more to it and no one is going after my children, I'll make sure of it" the man said

"Sir Listen we specialize in this sort of thing and we are telling you its bit a person kidnapping children."

"You're telling me something else is going after children? Like weird stuff not everyday stuff something out of the ordinary is taking children?"

"Yes and we need to get to your eldest daughter's room now because this supposed creature the boogeyman always takes the eldest child first." Dean said

They all ran up the stairs to Holly's room and at that same moment when Dean opened the door the boogeyman was there ready to take Holly. The boogeyman had his hand on Holly's mouth so she wouldn't scream and Sam and Dean took out their guns full of rock salt to shoot the boogeyman but it didn't work.

"Sam didn't the article say that you can kill a boogeyman with rock salt?!" Dean said

"Yeah it did"

"Then why isn't it killing the bastard?!"

"I don't know, maybe we missed something but I swore I saw it say to kill a boogeyman you use a rock salt filled gun"

"Well were out of bullets now and it hasn't died its immune to it"

At that moment the boogeyman took Holly and got away

"What the hell just happened, where the hell is my daughter?"

"The boogeyman took her"

"I thought you guys were experts?!"

"The boogeyman seems to be immune to the rock salt which is odd seeing as we read that we could kill it with them."

"Sir we will find your daughter but first we have to find a way to kill the Boogeyman"

When they left the house Sam was beating himself up once again thinking there could have been another way to have saved Holly and Dean saw the look on his face knowing how Sam felt so he told him as they were driving back to the motel  
"Dude there was nothing else we could have done you know that right?"

Sam just mumbled "Yeah I know" even though he just felt purely guilty.

My brother always seemed to blame himself for every little mishap we had. Thankfully we'd found the boogeyman and Holly unharmed. I think that relieved Sam a bit and it relieved me too. I worried about him either way. He was barely sleeping, always on caffine.

We were back on the road down to Missisippi and stop by in Denton to get some food. Sam buys a newspaper and we begin to look through it while we wait for our lunch to arrive.

"Find anything?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Ziltch. You?" I say as I push the newspaper aside when our food arrives.  
Sam looks up at the waitress and nods while she sets his plate down infront of him. I look up at her and smirk and wink.

She smiles back at me before placing my plate infront of me.

Sam rolls his eyes at me and waits for the waitress to walk away. My eyes follow her as she walks.

"I found an article about a string of men going missing. There is nothing really to connect the guys together, but they are found later in the woods.. and you aren't even listening to me." he says as I continue to stare at the waitress's ass.

"Yes, I am. So they are found in the woods, dead I assume."

"You would have assumed wrong." he responds. "Three of the men had been found with skin diseases on their faces - you know, the works, boils and all. The ME came to the conclusion that they died of fevers.."

"Fevers?"

"Yes." he responds quickly. "While the two other men that have been found were found in the same woods, just walking around and they seemed to have gone a little insane.."

"So any clue as to what it might be?"

"Not yet but with a little research, I think I will figure it out soon enough."

"Yeah, you always do. Are there any survivors we can talk to?"

"You mean the men with the boils and nasty on their faces? Yeah, they are being watched in Clearview hospital."

"Maybe I can go talk to them. Ask them what they were doing when all this occured and such. I hope it isn't contagious. Wouldn't it be awful if your face was full of the nasty?"

"Oh, because it isn't already?" he asks and I glare at him.

"Hey, man.I have a beautiful face, don't hate."

"Uh huh." Sam responds and nods toward me. "Eat your chicken."

I chuckle and take a bite of my chicken sandwich.

"So how far away is Aden?" I ask him with a mouth full of chicken.

He scrunches up his nose at me and gives me a disgusted face.

"About two hours." he responds.

"But in Dean driving time?" I ask, grabbing my cup of coffee and pouring it down my throat.

He chuckles. "Thirty minutes." he responds and I smirk.

"Awesome. Eat your food, bitch. We've gotta get to work."

"Yeah yeah." he responds as he takes a bite out of burger.

We leave about ten minutes later and head towards Aden.

"So anything else we might need to know about these lovely killings?" I ask Sam as I continue to drive.

"Not that I can think of. You just question and I will research on what this possible thing can be."

"Maybe you should do the interviews...I mean those people have nasty shit on their faces..."

"Dude, if I went you wouldn't do the research and I can't do both. So choose..do you want to interview the nasty faced people..or sit in the hotel room for hours on the computer figuring out what the thing is that is doing to them and it requires a lot of thinking and no eating and making odd sounds for hours."

"I'll take the boils."

"Good choice."

I chuckle and tap my steering wheel while I continue to drive at high speeds. I drop Sam at one of the random, seedy motels in Aden before going over to the hospital. I pull up in the parking lot and lean over, grabbing one of my badges from the glove box.

I go into the hospital and smile at the nurses standing there.

"Hi, I'm here to see Michael Swarts and Paul Belter."

One of the nurses smiles at me and leans forward, so I get a good view of her chest.

"Well, they are quite busy today. A journalist came to see them earlier this morning as well. I assume you aren't family if you are here to see them both."

I smirk at her winking. "So how about you let me do my job real quick and then we can have some fun?" I say to her and she nods.

"Sure. They are in room 412. They were put together because of similar conditions." she says and I nod.

I begin to walk to the room and walk in. I see one of the guys with nasty boils on their face and I make a face and the guy sees me and I look away for a second.

"Hi, I'm Jamsion Barker, FBI. " I say and he nods.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well are you Michael Swarts or Paul Belter?"

"I'm Paul. Michael is next to me. What do you want from me?"

"Well your incident...how you developed these...boils, what were you doing during those times?"

He looks at me and gives me a weird look. "I stuck my head into boiling water." he responds saracastically. "I don't know. All I know is I was walking to my car after I went to the store and then I woke up in the woods with this," He motions to his face. "On my face. So you tell me, Mr. FBI."

"Did you see what... who did it to you?"

"No, if I did, don't you think I would have told someone already?"

I chuckle at him with a hint of annoyance and shake my head. "I am just doing my job, no need to get pissy."

"Yeah, well, you're just asking the same questions that the journalist did this morning. So how about you just read it in the paper in the morning? I don't feel like going over everything again. Especially considering you aren't as nice to look at she was."

I give him an offended look before replying, "Yeah? Well, you're not really the poster boy of all things pretty yourself, Boils."

I chuckle and shake my head, flashing by badge that said Female Body Inspector.

"FBI." I respond as I put my badge back down.

"Oh, really." she says with a smirk. "Well, that must be a really tough job.."

"Oh, it is." I respond as I lean against the counter. "Dangerous, too. How about we go out tonight and I tell you all about it?"

She flashes her white teeth and nods, flipping her short blonde hair over her shoulder. "That sounds great." she responds in a put on sultry voice.

"Now thats just cold to say."

"Yeah well...so how about you give me the story and we'll leave it at that."

"Well all I saw was just a glimpse of these blue eyes."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yes. Blue eyes. I don't remember much after that."

"Say do you think Michael might know more?"

"Who knows? We don't talk to each other. I think we're more concerned about these boils and getting them out of our faces."

I chuckle at him and shake my head. "All right, man. Well, I might come back to see you."

"Oh, fantastic. I can't wait to see you again." he responds sarcastically and I chuckle.

"Oh, you know you loved this beautiful conversation of our's."

I hear a knock at the door and Paul and I both turn to see a petite looking girl standing there.

"Hi, Paul. I'm back." she says, stepping toward him with a grace you didn't see in most people.

He smirks when he sees her. I could tell this was the kind of girl that always had that sort of effect on a guy.

"Ms. Dawson." he says with a smirk.

"Please, call me Rose." she responds with a fake smile. "I was hoping you could help me a little more with my article."  
I turn to look at her and look her over. She was an interesting reporter. She was obiviously very attractive seeing as Paul was smirking at her and checking her out. She had these green eyes that spoke more than words and her brunette curly hair fell over her shoulders.

"Well I don't know what else I can give you, Rose."

"Anything in particular about the woods. Like what was surrounded by it and such.." she asks and he thinks for a moment.

"There was a tree that seemed to stand out more than others."

"Like how?"

"I can't explain it...you just sort of sense it." he says and she nods.

"Nothing else?"

"Nope...so why don't you stay a while?" he says to her smirking as he checks out her chest.

Hell I couldn't help but to do the same. She was extremely attractive and yet she had some sort of hidden secret. Something told me there was something more to her, than being a reporter.

She chuckles and shakes her head, her tight curls shaking as well.

"Sorry, Paul, but I have got a deadline to meet." she responds with a gentle smile.

"But what if I remember something? Won't you need to know.." he says, just trying to keep her there.

She smiles at him. "Well, then you'll call me." she responds before turning around and going toward the door.

"But I don't have your number --" he says, but she was already out the door.

"Well, okay." Paul mumbles.

"I don't think she's interested..." I say and he glares at me.

"Why are you still here?"

"To see if you have anymore to tell me."

"I have nothing."

"Okay then we're done. Good day." I say to him before I head out. As I walk out of the hospital I accidentally bump into someone. A young lady. Her bag falls on the floor and her things fall out.

"Ooops...sorry..." I say as I help her pick up her stuff and notice it was the journalist that had been asking Paul to clear some things out.

I notice as I pick up her stuff she had different kinds of badges...she was now a questionable person.  
I look at one of her badges, it was a Homeland Security badge.

I look up at her and raise my eyebrow at her. She quickly grabs it away from me and smiles sheepishly.

"My boyfriend has a cop fetish." she responds. "FBI, Homeland Security, CIA, you name it.. He likes me to dress up and such, the badge just completes the outfit."

My eyebrow lifts higher and she chuckles nervously.

"Sorry, that's probably too much information. I am just going to go now before I make myself look even worse." she says and for some reason, I had the feeling that she wasn't embarrassed at all. She acted like she was well, though.  
"Yeah...its fine." I say as she pulls her bag over her shoulder and smiles lightly at me and begins to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" I yell and she stops and turns around and looks at me.

"Yeah?" she asks and I walk to her and she begins to walk and I follow.

"This article you're writing...about Paul and all...what information did he give you?"

"You'll just have to read it in the newspaper like everyone else."

"Yeah but this is actually urgent.." I say to her.

"I'm sorry I can't disclose information like this."

I chuckle and take out my badge. I flash it at her and she raises her eyebrow.

"FBI." I respond. "I am pretty sure you can disclose the information to me."

I am not even able to put my badge back in my pocket as Rose swipes it out of my hand.

She looks at it and then looks back at me with a roll of her eyes. She shoves the badge against my chest and turns around to walk away.

"Right. FBI, Female Body Inspector." she says while she begins to walk down the sidewalk. "That was creative, really."

"Well you really think I buy you're a journalist with all those badges that fell out of your bag?"

"I told you that..."

"You honestly think I bought that?" I say to her and she nods.

"Its the truth."

"You're bullshitting."

"Whatever." she responds as she walks away and I follow her.

"You're a hunter, aren't you?" I ask her as we get outside of the hospital parking lot.

"A what?" she asks, giving me a fiend, confused look.

"A hunter, don't act stupid." I respond as I look over at her. I all of the sudden notice her body. Sure, I noticed it before, but I was noticing every single detail now. She had an undoubtably toned body.

She rolls her eyes at me and turns toward me completely. "Don't get in my way, dick." she responds.

"Do you have any leads as to what this thing is?" I ask, ignoring her previous statement.

"No." she replies. It was clearly a lie.

"Oh, what? You're not going to share?"

"Nope." she responds with a devlish smile. "I did my own leg work, so now it's your turn."

"I don't do the research, that's what my geek brother is for."

"Oh, so you're just the stupid brute of the relationship?"

"Yes.. No. What do you know?"

"Nothing I am telling you."

"Why not? Look we can solve this mystery thing together."

"I don't work with anyone."

"We're on the same job. The least you can do is join with me and my brother. If you have an idea as to what it is, he can figure it out and we can finish the hunt and makes this quicker."

"Sorry, I work alone and I can do things on my own."

"Come on, we're on the same hunt."

"So let the best hunter win." she responds narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh, well, then don't go all PMSy when I kick your ass." I respond and she raises her eyebrow at me.

She steps forward toward me so that her body is only inches away from mine. I have to look down at her as she was rather small, but when I did look down I regretted it. She had a look in her eyes that just showed me I was going to have a bigger problem than I thought I would.

"Oh, you are so going to regret that." she says while she smirks. "Have fun chasing your tail while I get rid of this evil son of a bitch, pretty boy."

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I think you'll be the one all pissed to hell."

"All talk and yet you know nothing of the case. You're so prepared." she says to me as she gets into her car.

I roll my eyes and get into the impala driving off following her.

As I drive my phone begins to ring and I answer it. "Yeah?"

"Did the paitents say anything about what it could be? I've hit a bit of a slump."

"They don't know either...well Paul doesnt but we've got another hunter on this case and she's a bitch."

"She?" Sam asks and I nod, even though he can't see me.

"Yes. She." I reply as I glare at the car infront of me in annoyance.

"She got a name?" Sam asks and I can tell he is smiling by the tone in his voice. He was aware that I was annoyed at this point.

"Yeah, Bitch." I respond as I continue to follow her. "She said her name was Rose Dawson in the hospital when she was talking to Paul."

Sam chuckles. "You mean like Rose Dawson, Titanic's Rose Dawson?"

"Titanic?" I ask him. "God, Sam, you're such a chick."

Immediately after I say this, the female hunter infront of me slams on her breaks quickly.

"Ah, fuck!!" I yell, dropping my phone as I slam on my breaks as well. My car skids to a stop and I slam back into my seat.

"Son of a .." I say before throwing my door open and getting out. "What the hell, you psycho bitch! What are you doing?"

I run over to the front of my car and bend downward to see that I was inches away from hitting her car.

I hear her car door open and her chuckle. I look over my shoulder to see her leaning against her car.

"I repeat, are you crazy?" I ask her. "You almost killed my baby... And what the hell? Who purposely tries to wreck their own car?"

"It's a rental." she responds with a smirk. "Stop following me."

"Hey, I get my information my own way." I say to her.

She rolls her eyes. "Dude, leave me alone. I'm solving this hunt on my own. You can move on."

"No you see when its my own hunt, I won't just leave so someone else can finish it for me."

"Well then leave me alone because I don't need the help."

"You know something. I'm following you."

"I drive fast, try and keep up."

"I can drive pretty fast as well."

"That piece of junk is what you call a car? It looks like it wont go past thirty miles per hour." she says.

"Hey, don't insult my baby."

"Dude its car."

"It's my baby, bitch." I respond as I glare at her and walk back toward my car.

"Whatever." she replies while she goes back into her car.

"Crazy ass whore." I mumble as I get into the Impala and start the car up.

I look up and while I do, I see she has already sped away.

"Ah, fuck --" I say before flooring it, following her as quickly as I can.

By the time I get a trail of her she has her car parked in the side of the road and I notice her walking into the woods.

I stop the car and get out following her inside. I take my flashlight so I can guide myself into the woods.

I finally catch up to her and grab her by her shoulder and she turns around elbowing me.

"What the fuck?!"

"Told you I'd catch up to you." I says smirking at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Have any clue what you're doing in the woods?"

"Thats why I followed you."

"Dude, seriously," she says while spining on her heels and walking forward. "Get your own information, dumbass."

"I am, from you." I respond with a smirk as I follow her. She moves a branch out of her way and then lets it go when I walk passed, she lets it go so it hits me in my face.

"Ow! You are such a bit - "

"You have a mighty dirty mouth, pretty boy. Maybe you should go clean your mouth out with soap and maybe you will choke on it."

I flash my flashlight in her eyes and she blocks her eyes, slapping me on the arm.

"Jackass." she says while she moves around. "Fine, if you insist on following me, you can help me."

I smirk at her and she looks up at the tree that's infront of us. "Give me a boost."

"What?" I ask her, confused.

"Give me a boost so I can climb up this tree." she responds as she looks over at the tree. She runs her hands up the wood on the tree, inspecting it. "I want to see if I can see anything from way up there."

"Get a ladder."

"Why would I have a ladder, jackass?"

"I don't know. You are awfully short, maybe you need to get up on a ladder to blow someone."

"You're not very funny, now you wanna help?"

"Gah fine." I say to her as I hoist her up. "Damn its too bad you weren't in a skirt." I say to her and she glares at me.

"You're a sick fuck." she says as she leans towards the tree looking through it.

"Why are you looking at the tree?"

"Shut up idiot, if you had a brain, you'd know I was looking for clues." she says as she sees an opening to the tree and runs her hands on the bark of the tree that seemed to have something engraved on it.

"Put me down." she says so I clumsly put her down, making her almost lose her balance and almost falling.  
"Dude, you are such a jackass." she says as she grabs on to the tree to keep her balance. "You are such an idiot. You would think hunting would give you a little more upper body strength."

"You think hunting would make you a little lighter." I respond and she glares at me before shining the light in my eyes, just as I had done her earlier.

"Bastard." she says and I smirk at her.

"You love me." I respond and she rolls her eyes. "What did you find?"

"Nothing." she says as she begins to walk toward the exit of the woods.

"Really? It didn't seem like nothing."

"Well, things can be diceving, I found nothing."

"Liar."

"Fine, I found writings Pocahantas carved up there." she says. "She says the wind is wise."

"Yeah I'm sure grandmother willow said something more than that."

"Dude go figure it out yourself. You can't be that lazy can you?"

"Hey, I hoisted you up, so give me some credit. What'd it say?"

"Figure it out yourself. I've got some research to do."

I sigh and rub my face. "Me and my brother can help you out."

"I work alone. I thought I told you that? Do you not listen?"

"I have selective hearing."

"Well," she says turning around toward me. "If you want, I can write it down on a piece of paper and staple it to your head."

"Well, now you're just being mean. We were just having a nice fun little banter and then you had to bring in the pain."

"Hey, you are the one who crossed the line with calling me fat. You call a girl fat and you better be prepared to get your ass verbally beat down."

I smirk at her and jog infront of her. I walk backward and look at her, checking out her body.

"If it makes things better, I'll take back that comment."

"Oh, really?" she asks. "Well, I still don't take back the upper body strength comment or the queer comment.."

"You never made a queer comment.." I say, giving her a look.

"Oh, then I must have just thought it in my head." she responds while I run into a tree as I was still walking backward.

"Come on...just tell me."

"Bye dumbass." she responds as she gets to her car and drives off.

I groan and kick the dirt before getting into the impala and driving off back to the motel.

"So you find anything out through the hunter?"

"No but she's a complete bitch. She went into the woods and stopped by a tree and she made me lift her up see what was up there.

"Was there anything there."

"I don't know like writing on the tree but she wouldn't tell me what it said."

"You didnt check it out yourself."

"Hey she seems to know more than she leads on."

"Okay so you're an idiot who didn't bother to read what the tree said...wait I think I might know what we are hunting." Sam says as he goes back onto the computer typing something.  
"What did the tree look like that she made you look into?"

"Uh... like it had wood on it and leaves.. and.."

Sam rolls his eyes and turns his computer toward me. It had a picture of a large tree on it.

"Like this?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah, like that." I say as I go over to my bag and grab my knives to sharpen them.

"Well, then, I think I have an idea of what we're dealing with.. But you won't need knives to deal with it.."

"Huh? Oh, the knives weren't for whatever it is. It's for that bitch.." I say as I sharpen my knives. "Maybe I should just leave them dull so she'll suffer."

Sam gives me a weird look, but ignores the comment. "Okay, well, I think we're dealing with a Engkanto. The legend is that these things were fallen angels. It's said that some of them are good, but some of them go after evil people and kill them."

"Or leave them with a lovely makeover of boils."

"Uh huh." he says with a nod. "They live in Balete trees, which is the tree this girl had you boost her up to."

"Little bitch, I wanna stab her good." I say and Sam shakes his head.

"Maybe you should thank her because we figured out what we have to hunt."

"How do we kill them?"

"Like you would a human. A gun."

"So is it just one of these things or just one?"

"Well it depends. They live in the trees sometimes so we'll have to check that out."

"So we have to go back to the woods now?"

"Yepp."

"Well, fantastic." I respond. "Maybe she'll be there and I can just gut her and then shove her insides down her - "

"Dean, stop it." Sam says while glaring at me. "Just get your crap and lets get going, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I respond as I put my knives in my bag.

"Dean, put the knives back." Sam says in a tone that a mother would use to her child.

I glare at him. "Fineeeee.." I respond and just grab my gun and make sure it's loaded. "Lets get out of here and get this crap through with."

We drive to the woods with our guns and I see the familar car there again. The bitch.

"I think she beat us to it." Sam says to me and I glare at him.

"I guess I can shoot her and say oops I thought you were one of them creatures."

"Dean you're not shooting her and grow up." Sam says as he begins to walk into the woods and I follow.

"Dude you don't even know where this tree is located, I do." I say as I walk in front of him and walk him to it and I see the evil bitch there ready to light the tree on fire.

"Can you light yourself on fire as well?"


	2. Chapter 1 Continued

Chapter 1

She chuckles as she throws the zippo down on the ground right near the tree, setting it on fire.

"Are you trying to burn them alive?" Sam asks her, obviously confused as it wasn't the greatest plan.

She looks over at the both of us. It was a devlish, evil smile. "No." she responds. "I'm trying to piss them off."

Sam and I give her a weird look before we hear a high pitched scream. We look over where it is coming from and there is a few light skinned creatures coming at the three of us.

Sam and I draw our guns, pointing them at the demon, but Riley decides to go after the thing without a gun.

Sam and I shoot two of the things while Riley takes on the other two that were there.

Sam and I turn toward her as she fights them. I was surprised with the expertise she had in her skills. We point our guns at the creatures, but they move around too much.

I watch her as she pulls out a knife, stabbing one of them in the stomach and then quickly turning around and stabbing the other in the neck.

I look over at Sam and glare. "I could have brought my knives!"

"You were gonna stab her!" Sam yells as he aims for one of the pale creatures and shoots it.

"Yeah and in the process, killed these fugly pieces of shit, man." I say as I draw my gun out at one of them and shoot it in the head, blood splattering all over.

There seemed to be no more of them and we look around.

"Good job, team." I say and the evil bitch raises her eyebrow at me.

"I wasn't working with you. You thought I could use help, but I did fine alone. You guys what, shot only maybe two of them? I killed the other four." she says and Sam looks at her questionably before extending his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Sam." he says and she shakes his hand looking at him oddly.

"Rose Dawson."

"Real name, please." he responds and she sighs.

"Fine. Riley Berlin. Now you two need to stay out of my way and next time leave my hunt alone."

"It wasn't your hunt.. and since when does doing something that saves people's lives become a competition?" I ask, looking over at Sam. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Not sure, I don't think it ever was a competition.."

She chuckles and smirks. "Well, with me it is." she responds as leans down to where one of the demons was and wipes off her knife on its clothing.

"Whatever, crazy bitch." I mumble.

"Hey asshole, I know I'm a crazy bitch. Now how about you stop following me now. The case is done, thank God so I don't need to deal with your ass anymore."

"Well... how about you join us?" Sam asks and I glare at him.

"Are you serious? Sam she's a crazy evil bitch." I respond and Riley glares at me.

"You aren't a delight either. No thanks, though. I work alone."

"Good." I respond and turn to look at Sam. "Lets get going."

-

Riley's POV

I look at the newspaper while I push my hair away from my face while I bite my pen.

I grab my highlighter and highlight something I think might be a job.

I get my things together, putting my knife back into my duffle bag.

I walk out of the hotel building and I see a familiar looking car in the parking lot. I raise my eyebrow and smirk. I go over to the car and break into it. I hotwire the car and move it to the other side of the parking lot before I get out and then get into a different car, hotwiring it and driving away.

I begin to drive over to Michigian to see what was going on in an area called Peaks Point. The news article reported that a string of men were kidnapped and still hadn't been found.

Something was obiviously taking them, so I knew they didn't disappear from anywhere.

I begin to go on a long drive and stop at one of the motels when I arrive at my destination. I needed some rest before I could start questioning and check out the site for any supernatural abnormal activity.

I lug my things into the hotel room, setting them down on the ground.

I sit down on the bed and just look around at my surroundings. All the hotel rooms looked the same to me now. Seedy and dingy, just plain disgusting but I was use to it by now. I'd been dealing with places like these for the better part of my life. In these hotels I was always alone.

I lay down on the bed and stare up at the ceiling while I put my arms behind my head. I didn't really sleep a lot of the time. But tonight I was unbelievably tired. All I wanted to do was sleep.

Before I could sleep I had one important task to do. That was of course salt all the entry ways.

I get up getting my salt from one of my bags and salt the doors and windows before I can rest comfortably in bed. I lay in bed now, letting sleep call out to me. I needed this rest, before I could even start developing a lead on this hunt.

Dean's POV

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I ask Sam as we head towards Peaks point.

"Any clues as to why these men were taken."

"Shouldn't we be careful? Well I should really because I can be taken...you on the other hand are purely a girl." I say to him and he glares at me.

"Shut up and drive, idiot." he responds and I chuckle.

"So did you call Bobby about Evil Bitch?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah, I called him this morning, but he said he didn't know any Riley Berlin, so.."

"No luck on that front." I respond with a nod.

"Uh huh.. Not really sure why you want to know anything about her. She is gone, so what's the point?"

"I'm interested and hey, if we run into her again, I want to be ready.."

"Ready for?" he asks me, obviously confused.

"Uh.. So did Bobby say he would try to find something out?"

"He did. He was going to ask around about her. "So did you call Bobby about Evil Bitch?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah, I called him this morning, but he said he didn't know any Riley Berlin, so.."

"No luck on that front." I respond with a nod.

"Uh huh.. Not really sure why you want to know anything about her. She is gone, so what's the point?"

"I'm interested and hey, if we run into her again, I want to be ready.."

"Ready for?" he asks me, obviously confused.

"Uh.. So did Bobby say he would try to find something out?"

"He did. He was going to ask around about her. What do you suppose he'll find on her?"

"That she's a psychotic bitch."

"Dean you're just mad at her because she was able to finish the hunt by herself. So she finished the hunt, big deal. You've finished a bunch of hunts before alone and with me so what's one hunt?"

"Dude she's a btich. I hate her."

"So? She's not popping out anytime soon." Sam says.

"Well I need to get even with her."

"Dude you're spending way too much time focused on this girl. Why don't you focus on something else?" Sam says shaking his head and looking away. "How much further till Peak's point?"

"About an hour and a half." I respond as I drive faster as I blast Metallica in the car.

We get to the hotel in right on time. We check into the hotel, using fake credit cards as always. It was pretty late, so we decide to put off research until tomorrow. We both knew our minds were dead at the moment.

We get settled into the hotel. I look over at Sam while he unpacks.

"You want some food, Sammy?"

"Sure." he responds with a nod. "I could get some food.."

"All right, well, I saw a diner up the street."

"Would you mind just picking something up for me? I was just going to get in the shower really quickly.."

"Sure." I say as I grab my jacket. "I'll be back in like twenty."

He nods as he heads into the bathroom.

I pull on my leather jacket as I head outside and walk to my car and stop dead on my tracks when I see the bitch sitting on the trunk of my car.

"And so follow me once again." she says to me.

"What are you talking about? Get off my car." I respond as I walk to the driver's seat.

"Why are you here?"

"Now why would I tell you?"

"Well for one, if you're on the hunt I am on, you should go on your merry little way."

"Oh no fucking way. You're like a pest that won't go away."

"I could say the same for you." she responds rolling her eyes.

She slides over the hood of my car, so she is sitting toward me. "Seriously, I kicked your ass on the last hunt, do you really want to be showed up again?"

"Hey." I say, glaring at her. "You did not kick my ass.."

"I so did." she responds. "You don't have to admit it if you don't want to, but it's the truth. Now save yourself the embarassment and just leave, jackass."

I close the Impala door and walk over to her. "Listen, Ms. Little Bitch, I am doing my job, whether you like it or not. I don't really give a shit what you think, but really, what's your deal anyway?"

"I don't have a deal. I just don't like people getting in my way, you are getting in my way, so get out of it or get your balls handed to you... after I chop them off with a dull knife."

"Not if I slit your throat first." I respond as I am inches away from her small self.

"Are you trying to get a death wish?" she says glaring at me looking up at me and I push her against the car and attack her lips roughly kissing her and she puts her hands on my chest pushing me away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?!" she says to me but she pulls me by the shirt attacking my lips roughly.

I run my hands down her back grabbing her ass and she pulls me towards her hotel room.

As soon as she opens her door she pulls me in slamming the door shut and pushes me down on the bed. I pull her by her wrists as I attack her lips flipping her over on the bed as my lips pass down to her neck biting her roughly as I pull off her shirt and then begin on her pants. I hear her gasp as I bite her neck roughly.

I pull off her pants and she pulls me down with her strength and turns me over, straddling me as she begins to work on my jeans.

She pulls off my shirt first as she roughly kisses my chest leaving bite marks on my chest as she pulls down my jeans.

I turn her over grabbing her by her wrist on the bed with one hand as I pull down her panties.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you."

"I'd like to see you try." she says to me as if she was challenging me.

I roughly spread her legs before I pull down my boxers and I pull my hard cock into her cunt so roughly as I thrust into her roughly. I rest my knees on the bed as I thrust into her and she moans loudly.

"You like that?" I groan out as I continue to fuck her.

"I've had better." she moans out and I thrust into her more making her let out a louder moan. I thrust into her one more time roughly as she orgasms and I come into her before pulling out of her and getting up. I pull my boxers back on along with my pants.

She looks up at me through dark, lustful eyes. She smirks. I look down at her as sweat falls down her chest.

"Yeah, I've definetely had better." she says, her breathing still harsh. "Hell, I've had better by myself."

"Doubtful." I respond while I grab my shirt.

"Oh, it's not doubtful at all. Now, do me a favor and just leave this case alone. I've got it all covered and you can just leave with your brother. Now I know you enjoyed that lovely sex, but leave now because you're certainly not getting another round."

"We're not leaving." I say as I pull my shirt over my head. "And I was the best you ever had. How many times have you ever had an actual orgasm?"

"Multiple, thank you, now leave."

I roll my eyes. "Right. Now how about you let us in on this hunt. You know you want to."

"Dude what is your damage. I said no, so leave the hell alone." she says annoyed with me rolling her eyes at me.

"You can't get enough of me. See you act like you hate me but really you want me." I say as she pushes me out of her room slamming the door in my face.

I sigh and chuckle as I walk back to my car and go to the diner. On my way back I notice something by the side of the road. I couldn't quite make it out just yet.

I felt like I saw a woman, but I wasn't quite sure. I decide to pull over to the side of the road. I knew something wasn't right about it.

I get out of the car and go to the trunk, getting a flashlight and then go out to search in the woods.

I walk into the darkness slowly. As I walk further and further into the woods, I notice I wasn't really sure I knew how to get back, but I go into the woods further, checking things out.  
I decide to call Sam as I walk deeper into the woods to ask him to look into this.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, do me a favor, and research on highway 83."

"Okay...why?" he says and I can hear him on the computer clicking the keyboard.

"I think I just saw a woman...and I'm checking the woods out just incase..." I say.

"As in a woman do you mean..."

"A spirit? Yeah, I think so. She just seemed unreal, you know? I don't know, but just check it out."

"Okay.." he replies and I can hear him typing. "Huh.." he says.

"Huh? Huh, what, Sammy?"

"Fourteen years ago, Carolina Masters went to her daughter's room to find that her daughter was gone.. She searched for a couple of weeks for her daughter, but she couldn't find them. She went to the police and told them that she suspected a shop owner in town, who would always stare at her thirteen year old daughter and he'd always offer her free candy and such.. She accused him of kidnapping her daughter, raping her, and killing her. The man use to go hunting in the woods near the highway you are in, so she assumed that's where he took her little girl. So everyday, she searched and searched for her daughter, but never found her.. So she killed herself in the woods."

"Well thats lovely. She haunts the woods. Greaat. Now how the hell do I get back to the car?" I say as I turn around making my way back to the car when I catch a glimpse of the woman again.

"Dude I just saw her again."

"Yeah well she roams around those parts of the woods looking for her daughter. lt also says that sometimes you can hear her screams for her daughter and even sobs and cries."

"So what, we have to find her body and burn it?"

"Yeah but we can't exactly look for it in the night time and its unknown where she was buried in there."

I see her a third time and she stays still looking at me one moment and then disappears.

"Dude she's appearing again."

"Do I look like I want to rape a thirteen year old?"

"Well, you did hit on group of fifteen year old girls -- "

"I didn't know they were fiftteen, Sam. So shut it." I respond while I turn around to try to find my way back to the car. "But it would probably be a good idea for me to get out of here, hmm?"

"Excellent idea." Sam responds and I nod before looking around. I turn back around and I am greeted with hands being placed on my forehead.

All I see after that is darkness and nothing else.

"Well she does take those men who she thinks that took her daughter."

-  
"Dean?" I call for him on the phone when I hear a thud on the floor. "Fuck." I say sighing rubbing my face as I get up.

I needed to get to the woods quick and kill this spirit before it did something to Dean.

I get out of the motel accidentally bumping into someone and when I turn around I notice who it was.

"Riley?"

"Hey, Sam right? I have to go..."

"You're working on the hunt, aren't you?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Maybe."

"Well I'm gonna need your help." I say to her and she raises her eyebrow.

"I work a - "

"The thing got my brother." I interupt her and she gives me a look.

"What?" she asks. "I just saw him like thirty moments ago.."

"You saw him?" I ask her in confusion. "Whatever, but can you please help me find him? I know you are all for the 'I work alone' thing, but I would hope that in a situation like this you would have another hunter's back.."

She looks up at me and sighs deeply, nodding. "Sure, I can save the damsel in distress when I kick this thing's ass."

I nod and clear my throat. "Which car is yours?" I ask and she looks around.

"That one." she says pointing to it.

"You hotwired that car, didn't you?" I ask her and she nods and shrugs.

"Hey, I take what I can get now lets go and find your brother." she says as we get into the car.

"So where did he disappear?"

"He was in route 83 or something. He said he saw a woman and I researched it and she wanders around looking for her daughter and takes guys who she thinks killed and raped her daughter."

"So she thinks your brother... damn its because I slept with him." she says.

"What? When the hell did you have time to.." I stop and just give her a look. "Nevermind, but why would that lead to her taking him?"

She looks over at me and her eyes seemed darker than they were before.

"She probably just feels like he was taking advantage of me.." she responds. I was surprised at how bad the lie seemed. I thought she would have been a better liar. "So are you going to just stand there staring at me or are we going to go save your bitch of a brother?"

I just open the door to the car she had hotwired and she climbs in as well.

I put my seat belt on, I was pretty sure the small girl was surely going to take me for a ride.


End file.
